Futile escape
by StormGemini
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of a wealthy man who treats her and her brother poorly, she plans on escaping this fate once she's 18 and can support herself and her brother. But she has her doubts, for their father is a tricky man, who might just be able to stop her plans. That is until Inuyasha comes into the picture.
1. chapter 1

**Storm: really don't want to deal with the law, so I guess I don't own Inuyasha…**

 **Hmmm we're gonna have to change that soon.**

 **Enjoy my first chapter!**

Chapter 1 - 

Tip 1: Don't trust anyone

There was a dark cloud. It came closer and closer till it swallowed me up whole. But there was a man in here with me. I couldn't see his face, for it was dark and cloudy, though, I could tell he had long hair, for, it was blowing in the soft breeze. He raised his hand to me as if to say come with me and we can escape and run away together. I started running to the man. But the soft breeze turned into a harsh wind, and when I tried to go to the man he kept getting farther and farther away until-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. I turned my head to face the rest of my room, the room I've lived in this room for most of my life. I remember how it used to be a wonderful place where my mother and I would share memorable moments here. That's how it used to be, till mother was murdered. We actually had no idea who murdered her but that's a different story. I got up and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water cover my body, and it burned just enough to be relaxing. Afterwards I got dressed into my uniform, it had a black long sleeved top, with white outlines and a white undershirt, then there was a black skirt that was also outlined in white, and to finish it off, there was a red tie that we had to wear. Once I was ready, I put on my necklaces that my aunt Kaede gave me. It was a lavender sphere that was threaded with a black string. It was truly one of the few things I cared for in this world. I turned to my mirror to gaze at myself. "Ok Kagome, it's just another year of school, I won't be noticed and I'll stay quiet, like last year no one will remember me." that's what I hoped for anyway. I opened my door and went down the stairs as fat as possible not caring if I was loud, because we lived in such a big mansion of a house and my father's room was a the very back while mine and Sota's rooms were at the front. When I was finally at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Sota waiting with a piece of toast for me. That was a sign that he already had had already eaten his breakfast. We gave each other a look that meant 'we will survive this year, it'll be okay as long as we have each other' . We left the mansion with our bags and got inside our limno, which was then, that we hugged each other till it was time to go. Sota was dropped off first then I would be next. I looked out of my side window, hoping that the scenery would distract me from my thoughts about this next year of torture. But it didn't really help my anxiety at all. All the trees, flowers, and plants did was make time fly faster and in no time at all I was getting out of the car. I noticed that the students outside were watching me, getting out of the rich fancy stupid car. As usual, I just kept looking forward paying no attention to those who would probably want to be my "friend' because I come from a wealthy family. As soon as I walked into the classroom, everyone turned to stare at me. So I speedily went to the back of the room and took a seat right next to the window. This will be my start at another school, another invisible year, anothe- "Well good morning class and welcome to a hopefully great year now let's take roll call, Nan-" someone slammed to the door open and walked right into class. "Mr. Takashi! I heard you were going to be in my class, now before I decide to send you to the principal's office, GET IN YOUR SEAT!" the teacher said, or more so, shouted. The boy then, started to walk my way, and when I looked at him, he had silver long hair that reached down to his waist, and, correct me if I'm wrong but are those puppy ears on his head? They looked so, oh what's the word, intriguing? I stared at them for a minute, with a bored look, before looking at the front of the classroom. Whatever. I looked at his face, and that was when I saw them. Golden eyes, it was then a flashback of a, memory? A dream maybe? Well it doesn't matter now, does it Kagome? The boy then took a seat at the desk behind me. And the teacher began our lesson without and further interruption… That was the case till the boy decided to raise his hand up. "Ah, excuse me sir, but I think I know the answer to the question. You see, if I was the leader of my nation, the first thing I would do, would be to go out and have a nice drink with some friends and with some nice looking women, am I right Miroku?" Inuyasha spoke to the fuming teacher, while looking over at a boy with short black hair tied up into a short ponytail. "You most certainly are, Inuyasha, now let's talk more about the women, and how they are involved with the great leader of our nation, I have a great idea for our homework now, lets start on-" The boy apparently named Miroku said, but was cut off by the teacher. "Enough! I've had had enough I say! Inuyasha meet me after class, for I have some punishments that will make you regret joining my class!" our professor said in a frustrated voice. Inuyasha didn't seem phased at all, more like he had expected that. He actually had the nerve to say "What like more detention? Please like that would stop me. Try something new tomorrow." And with that he went back to taking notes. By then, the teacher was fuming "Inuyasha, please stay after class, for I need to speak to you" "Tsk like that'll happen." I groaned quietly to myself knowing that I couldn't be heard, well that's what I thought till that Inuyasha boy turned to look at me, and stared me down. I turned to look away, not caring what facial expressions he was demonstrating. I don't need to bother myself with his kind. They only ever want to start something. "Inuyasha I don't know what you're staring at, but unless you want to be sent outside, you will do as you're told and keep quiet!" "Feh." Was all the boy said. We continued on with class with no further interruptions from the silvered hair boy, though, he continued to stare at me, and that was a little nerve racking. Finally the bell rang and we all started filling out of the room, I grabbed my stuff and was finally out if the classroom when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to someone. "He You look kinda cute when you're surprised" I recognized the voice immediately and tuned to look up at him and scowled. "Feh you look even cuter when you're angry" I start to push away from him and he lets go of me. I don't him the chance to talk, I just run to my next class. 

"She is a wild thing isn't she." A boy who has dark hair pulled into a small ponytail and violet eyes says, while walking up to Inuyasha. "Definitely, but what do you know about her so far?" Inuyasha turned to look at the boy. "Only that she comes from a rich family and her name is Kagome Higurashi" "Kagome huh?" Inuyasha stunned back to where Kagome has run off and smirks.

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Thank you to those who read my first chapter of my first FanFiction!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I guess I don't really own Inuyasha, but with the help of you all, we could overthrow the rulers!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Ahem, please continue on with the story.**

 **Xoxo**

Chapter 2-

Tip 2: There are always shadows when there is light.

Also,

"What is his deal!?"

I make it to my next class in one piece, no thanks to that Inuyasha boy. Oh well, he isn't the first trouble maker I've met, and I can bet that he won't be the last.I walk into class and take my seat, and I begin taking out my notebook and pencil when someone burst through the door, (again? There must be something wrong with this school!). This time though it wasn't a student, but what looked like a middled aged woman, carrying a bunch of math books. "Oh oh- I think I've got it- Whoa, watch out kids!" She said while on wobbly legs trying to give each desk a book. She miraculously, was able to achieve this without dropping anything. She walked up to the front of the class and turned to face us. She had brown hair that parted in the middle and was braided into two braids that went over both shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt that hugged her legs. "Ahem, good morning class, I am Ms. Amari, your new math teacher and I hope we can have a memorable time." Well she seems upbeat, that must be tiring, smiling all the time. She began the rest of the class with with boring worksheets and power points. So, though boring, it went by fast and before I knew it, the bell had rung. I was on my way to my next class, and was so close to reaching the handle, when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Oy, you're in this class too?" I turn around to see none other than that Inuyasha brat. I send him a glare saying 'don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood'. But I don't think he got the message, because he started smiling like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at him and went inside. "Hey don't ignore me! Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you talk? Hey, will you just turn around and have a conversation with me? Ok this isn't funny anymore. Well at this point I don't know if you can even talk, can you?" He follows me into class, luckily we are just about the only kids there, and I turn around to face him and say. "No, I can't speak. Leave me alone now." "Finally! I'm not invisible anymore! So, I'm Inuyasha, and you are?" I walk away to an empty desk and pull out my science book and flip through the pages, hoping to get an early start. And starting to forget about that boy begins now. I exhale a sigh of relief. And the relief lasts for about two seconds when that boy sits in the desk right next to mine. Great, these will be our assigned seats for the rest of the year. Whatever, I can ignore him just like I do for all the others. Class begins and surprisingly, Inuyasha isn't bothering me as much as I thought he would. Maybe he likes science? Oh well, like, I said , It doesn't matter. I continue to do my work when suddenly, a paper… Ninja star… falls on my desk. I look up and turn my head to Inuyasha and he's looking at me with a cold stare. I shiver in my seat and I'm about to unfold the Ninja star, when I stop and think to myself, 'why am I letting him get to me? I don't just let that happen. No, I'm not going to let him control me in any way, big or small. I make sure he can see what I'm doing, I notice that he is staring at me intently, and I crumple up the Ninja star in my left hand and put it in my pocket to throw away later. I turn to see the look on his face, and it is priceless. He's wide eyed and mouth, then he scowls like a five year old. Gosh, this is the most fun I've had in years. And that's when I catch myself. I can feel it. A smile, forming on my face. It has been years since this feeling has come to me. I instantly drop the smile and turn back to my work. I can feel him staring at me. But I am able to ignore it, for I am strong. I'm strong enough to deal with my father's lack of love and care, and I've been able to take care of me and Souta for all these years. A little boy who doesn't when to stop isn't going to bring me down. I smile a little at this, and I allow myself to smile, because this smile isn't made from happiness, it's made from sadness, the sadness that's made me strong. I receive another Ninja star and I look at him with a cold stare. He mouths to me, 'read it' I look at him like he's gone crazy, and crumple this one up too. Next thing I know, there is another Ninja star on my desk, I crumple that one up too, this time without bothering to look at him. Another Ninja star on my desk. Crumple that one up. Ninja star on desk. Crumple it up. Ninja star. Crumple. Ninja star. Crumple. Ninja star. Crumple. And it continues on like this till the end of the class. I run when the bell rings. And right before I step outside of the classroom, I hear Inuyasha bump into something and curse loudly. 'Ha he deserves it". I run into the lunchroom and find an empty table to sit at. I finally hear Inuyasha come in, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him start to stalk up to me, when a boy, who I think his name was Miroku? Talked to Inuyasha and got him to follow himself to a table filled with people.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Like I say, only chosen people own Inuyasha, not me, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - 

Tip 3: Everything has a double meaning.

'Thank you so much Miroku!' I couldn't help but think. I turn to my green and black swirled lunch box and open it. Salmon with a seaweed rapp and rice. Boring but classy, as my father always says. Because "boring" is predictable and easy. I start eating my lunch when I suddenly get the burning sensation that I'm being watched. I look to my left, then to my right, nothing. I finally decide to turn around and my eyes lock with golden eyes. It's that Inuyasha causing trouble again. The others at his table don't seem to notice our little staring contest. They all seem busy talking to one another until a girl with brown long hair in a ponytail yelps and smacks that Miroku guy. We continue to stare at eachother till I've had enough and just ignore him while continuing to eat my meal. In no time at all, the bell signifying the end of lunch rings. I get up and clean my place up as fast as possible. I look over my shoulder to see Inuyasha trying to get closer to me. I quickly run through the crowd to get to the second exit. I'm far along in the hall way and I've almost made it to the stairs. I take a quick glance behind me to see how much distance I put between us. And when I do turn around all I can see is him gaining up on me. 'You know, Kagome, this time you might just lose because you are racing a FRICKING HALF DEMON' I mentally slap myself before picking up the pace. By now we have to the stairwell closest to the gym and no one is around. Which surprises me a little because the second bell has't rung. I take another quick peek behind me and he is less than a foot away. The next thing that came, all happened in slow motion. I took one step forward, not knowing that there was a staircase going down, causing me to trip and start to fall. I thought I was going to die for a split second, then someone behind me grabbed my arm, causing me to turn around and see that it was Inuyasha. 'If he continues to hold on, he's going to get hurt too!' We're both falling now and getting closer and closer to the ground, then, in a split second, he puts his arms around my head. I don't have time to be confused or to wonder what he was doing. So I just close my eyes and wait for the impact, and, without me noticing, I subconsciously grab onto Inuyasha's shirt. We both hit the ground, and it's not as painful as I thought it would be, I try to get up but, eh that's when things get a little crazy. I feel the heat rush to my face when I realized what has happened. I can feel his lips… on mine. He lifts his head up, and I can see his blush across his face. "Umm." is all he can say. We stare into eachother's eyes till I can't help it anymore. A tear leaves my eye, and I know that he saw it because his expression changed. I push him a away and jump up, not wanting him to see me cry. I look at him one more time before I start running to my next class. But I cry one the way. I stop right before the gym door to gather myself up. And walk in a few seconds before the bell rings.

Inuyasha comes into the gym after the bell has rung. He catches my eye and I turn around before he could see my blush. The gym teacher goes over to him to lecture him. But I can still feel his gaze on me.

 **Well that's all for this chapter, sorry if it came out a little later than the other! Hope you liked it!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
